1. Field
Embodiments relate to a separator for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research on a rechargeable lithium battery has been actively made, as necessity of a battery having high energy density as a power source for a portable electronic device is increased. In addition, since an electric vehicle and the like is researched with an increasing interest in the environment, research on the rechargeable lithium battery as a power source for the electric vehicle has been actively made.
A rechargeable lithium battery may include a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator interposed between the positive and negative electrodes. The separator plays a role of electrically insulating the positive and negative electrodes, and may include micropores through which lithium ions move.